Giving a Rabbit as present is so cliché…
by potsugi
Summary: Kamui looked at the fluffy bunny and could have sworn that the damn thing gave him a deadly glare. Somehow, it was tender yet arrogant. It reminded him of Kagura. OneShoot.


Rated T for cruel thoughts and rabbit killing. This is not supposed to be incest, buy take it the way you want :P

Musical Inspiration: Together, Avril Lavigne XD

Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki (Gorilla)-san. But I do own the chocolate I'm eating and the idea of Kamui pouting XD

* * *

><p>Giving a Rabbit as present is so cliché…<p>

* * *

><p>Sadaharu I<br>(Bunny-san)

* * *

><p>Kamui was wondering (not that he really cared, just curiosity), what the hell was a damn bunny doing in that God forsaken planet?<p>

On his way home (if you could call that ruined building "home") his eyes wandered between the road and the destroyed landscape, and that was when he saw it; a little, fluffy and trembling dot of white lying in some corner. It looked fragile. Kamui hated fragile things.

But moved by something strange and new (he didn't knew at the moment it was pity), he undid his way and walked slowly to the white spot within the entire gray that surrounded it. Kamui covered it with his umbrella and carefully poked the bunny. It was soft and warm, and felt incredibly funny, so much that for a second, he almost forgot his intension of killing it. Because a rabbit cannot survive in a planet where it rains every day, where there's no food, and where each habitant is a former psycho. It was mercy killing.

The bunny lifted his head and looked at Kamui, he returned the gaze with a cold glare. Those eyes were red, scarlet, and surprisingly lively. And then again, just what was the _damn_ thing doing _there_?

Kamui took it without tenderness, pulling the animal's hide, and glaring directly at its eyes again. They were red and intense, yet somehow grateful. And before he could stop, the image of his little sister was stuck in his mind. She was probably waiting for him, always anxious for eat. Why, among all the animals he knew (not that there were lots) was this bunny the one that resemble his sister? Kamui pouted while cuddling the animal between his clothes. Just the image was strange enough for made him feel sick, but anyways…

He could feel the bones beneath the rabbit's skin, his fluff was soft and wet, and smelled really bad, Kamui noticed with another pouted. But it had so much live injected in those reddish eyes that he couldn't help but carry it home.

'Cause you see, Kamui kind of respected those with an intense live will. And then again, it was a mystery how the thing arrived there, The Yato planet. Well, for short, Kamui was bored.

Rabbits were nervous and fragile creatures, and, according to what he had heard from popular saying from other planets (blue and watery planets), they could even die by loneliness. At first, Kamui had laughed. How could something die because of being lonely? That was stupid.

Then his sister grew, and developed an innocent and hyperactive personality. Always wanting to be with someone, always making him forcefully play random games, and always lively. That was the moment Kamui kind of understood: because Kagura was like a rabbit, somehow, and he was sure: she could die, if not by loneliness, for being alone.

It made him feel sick, again.

Bunnies were weak; they needed the warm of a family, the feeling of love, or else they could die. It wasn't anything related with food, nor with the need to survive. It was something emotional.

Useless, such a weak living thing…

But there he was, carrying the pitiful living thing inside his house. Why…? He probably knew the answer, but was not willing to think about it that much.

"Nii-san" Kagura ran through the corridor and jump into him, hugging her brother. Kamui patted her head and pushed her softly.

"Look, Kagura-chan, I found this in my way back" he showed her the little fluffy marble, and Kagura's face was instantly brightened, so predictable that Kamui chuckled "Ya' know what it is?" she shook her head rapidly "It's an animal that used to live on Earth, it's call Bunny-san, and it's yours"

Before he could say another word Kagura was hugging and playing with Bunny-san, smiling and laughing at him innocently. Kamui smiled back at her without thinking.

Lately she kept feeling down. She never said so, but it was so obviously that it made him feel bad. Since their mother died, Umibozu was trying to get over it by traveling further and for more time, killing more aliens, leaving them all by themselves. So Kamui, as the older, took the responsibility, believing that even if his father was weak and couldn't get over his wife's death, Kagura didn't deserve to suffer. She was being stronger than her own father, and that was good thing.

But it was just a fake. She probably also felt down, after all, she was alone most of the day, and since she was like Bunny-san…

Kamui narrowed his eyes; thinking that every day when he leaves for training some Yato could just killed her. She was weak, and could die so easily…

"How are you going to name it?" he asked, driving his thoughts away from the darkness, thinking _Bunny-san_ was kind of lame.

The girl looked at the rabbit, then at her brother, then at the rabbit again.

"Sadaharu!" she said, totally convinced. Kamui wondered how exactly her mind works, but smiled anyways.

"With what should I feed Sadaharu, Nii-san?"

"Humm, some vegetables should do, I guess"

And with that, Kagura started giving the Bunny– Sadaharu, a good portion or her own food. Apparently he found rice with soy sauce delicious, for Kamui's amuse. She played every day with the animal, slept whit the animal, and ran with the animal. Good thing Kamui had told her not to let it get wet.

"Cause Bunny-sa –Sadaharu" he corrected himself with a tick on his eye "is a fragile creature and if he gets a cold he will surely die" Kagura wasn't sure what a cold exactly was, but obeyed anyways.

Soon, Sadaharu became a success in the little girl's life. She stopped faking smiles and started laughing sincerely, her cheeks became pink and her voice was like a bell. She fell for the rabbit, making Kamui feel (stupidly) replaced. However, her lively attitude brightened the gray and monotone planet.

But there was something Kamui would never –will never understand, no matter how much he dared to take a quickly look at the past: the moment Kagura, his precious little sister, stopped being the most important thing in his mind. The moment his Yato madness became the one and only thing, erasing the rest of the world. Erasing her.

Kagura, on the contrary, started to notice at the distance that Kamui had put between them. She noticed the growing darkness underneath his eyes, the cold voice when he talked to her. And what hurt the most; the fact that he never touched her again. For Kamui there was no need; she was weak, and of course, he wasn't going to fight her. So, was there any other way of physical contact with someone apart from punches? He couldn't remember.

Months later, Kagura discovered what a cold was. She had a high fever, dizzies, headache, and everything just because she forgot her umbrella at home.

Kamui didn't take care of her. He told her to take rest, drink water, and sleep. He also told her it was shameful that a simple cold could defeat a Yato, and even he himself was amazed at the rudeness and coldness in his voice. He shook the guilt off of his mind and went training as always.

When he arrived late that night, he found Kagura crying as hard as when their mother died, a single drop of fresh blood on her cheek. Kamui heard patiently that she'd had nightmares, and that when she woke up, Sadaharu was all broken.

That was the last time he did a brotherly gesture for her. He patted her head, hugged her lightly (feeling something like disgust) and buried the corpse together with her.

While Kagura was still crying and holding tightly to his clothes, Kamui wondered, his mind making questions and answering them almost instantly. In the end, it was amazing. Because it did not matter how much Kagura loved the rabbit, it did not matter how much she was scared of her own power. In the end, the amazing thing was that Sadaharu had died by his owner's hands. She loved him, but killed him unconsciously. She had _killed_ him while _hugging_ him.

Kamui almost laughed out loud.

That day, he decided that the long forgotten Yato tradition needed to be relived. That day, he decided to fight with his father.

And so, weeks later, he was leaving for good, taking with him his daddy's arm, and forgetting everything that once held him down. Cutting unnecessary bonds. He didn't need a family, he just wanted someone to fight, and that planet was full of weak people; useless people.

And one of those useless people was right behind him, sobbing. Kamui looked at Kagura and smiled coldly at her crying face. He was far from her, moving forward. He didn't look at her eyes when he said.

"I don't have use for weaklings"

She once was his entire world, and he was conscious of it, but not anymore. He knew she would hate him, he knew he was breaking her tiny heart with just words. He didn't care.

Then again, Kamui was sure; Kagura was like a little fluffy Bunny-san; all innocent, tender, and fragile. But even when she was so noble, she probably was not going to forgive him, or so he thought.

Kamui smiled, placing the image of Sadaharu and Kagura as one on his mind, just to forget them later. He was thinking about mercy killing the rabbit when he found it, but instead of that, he saved him. Pity, maybe?

And he thought of killing Kagura, because she had stopped the fight between him and his father –because she was in the way, but instead of that, he smiled at her.

Pity, surely. Or perhaps, just perhaps, the last glimpse of love for her.

At least, he hoped she would continue on being more like Bunny-san than like a Yato. He hoped she could never change as much as he did.

* * *

><p>Ok, so, before you start screaming "OoC, OoC!" like crazies, if I'm not mistaken, Umibozu said that Kamui was different from the psycho he is now. So, I took the opportunity and made him kind of like a good brother… I just started wondering how Kagura got her very first Sadaharu, and this came out.<p>

Still, he may be a liiiiiiittle OoC… Sorry for that, is my first attempt at writing him. Tell me what you think 8D

There's some chocolate left :3 Want some? Leave a Review and we'll see…

By the way, I don't really think giving a rabbit as present is cliché (nobody has given me one DD:), but you know… that kind of title sells :D

Wait, sells what? No one is paying me!

Review? :3  
>Ya know ya want ;)<p> 


End file.
